A Heart
by Gently-BlueLeaves4080
Summary: "Oh, Your missing your arms? Here I have two, take one. What? You're missing your legs? Then take take one of mine. Hm? What's this? You're missing your heart too? Oh dear, this may be a problem." RUSAME.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another story~! Only this on is _Tragic_ even as the author I teared up at the end. And also this story is_ gruesome. _So if you don't like the mention of limbs and or organs I highly suggest you don't read because the story can get a little bit twisted in some points. With that being said I hope you Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

Ivan was hated. He beat people that disobeyed him and he was just plain straight down creepy. He was though too be the villian of everthing and when something bad happened to another being he was immediatly blamed for it.

And then there was his smile. Forever plastered onto his face. But no one knew that he smiled to help him. He believed that if always smiled, he could get through the day, no matter how much it hurt. But lately his smile began to grow shorter, every one had left him.

There was his big sister forbidden by her boss. His first friend, Toris left him along with his brothers, Edward and Raivis. Not to mention the big fight he had with kind-hearted Tino. Finally there was his little obsessive sister who loved him too much. But seeing that Ivan could never love her, she left too. It hurt, it really did.

But there was one person who noticed, one who cared no matter what went on about Ivan because that was his nature. Despite being his rival, he grow to love him. And Ivan loved him back. The only one who could genuinley love him and stay with him was Alfred.

So why was he lying at his feet, buried, dead? Alfred said he would never leave but he was gone, up there. And of course, everyone blamed him. Despite being his lover, he was blamed. Why wouldn't they though? When they found them, Alfred was lying, dead at Ivan's feet. He was disembodied, barley recongnisable by his family.

And Ivan was covered in his blood. It was flecked on his face and splattered on his jacket. To say it was gruesome was an understatememt. But how was Ivan to know? Poor Ivan had thought when Alfred was leaving Russia to go visit his family, he thought that he was leaving for good. Never coming back.

Of course no one would understand. Alfred was the only one till he left him. So you could say that end he didn't either and Ivan was still an unreadable person. And no one would try to uncover him from the snow.

Thats why he had to do this. He had to bring back Alfred. It was the only thing he had left to do.

He began to dig up the dirt with his hands. His gloves getting dirty. He dug until the the whole coffin was uncovered and revealed. He heaved it up to level ground. Then he opened it. Though it had only been a day since he was placed in a coffin and buried, it stank of rotting flesh, though Ivan was used to the smell.

Alfred had been washed and cleaned to the best of their abilities but he was so morbid that there was still dried blood here and there. He also seemed to be missing everything. But once again he was unaffected by this. He would do anything do get his lover back.

"Oh, You're missing your arms? Here I have two, take one." He ripped one of his arms, wiped it of a bit and gave it to Alfred. "What? You're missing your legs? Then take one of mine." And so like that he countinued, giving him an eye, fingers, toes,and hair. He gave him some lips and teeth too. Since Ivan was taller, he figured that one of each would do and he still needed some of his own limbs too.

Once everything was in place and counted for he stepped back to admire his work. He cocked his head, Alfred was not waking up. Why? Was something missing? He checked around. No, everything was there. Something inside then? He ripped open the dead man's chest. There was his lung and kidney and some ribs and everything else that Ivan had generously given him. They all seemed in the right place too.

Then he realised the problem. "Hm? What's this? You're missing your heart too?" He reached for his own with his only hand on his only arm connected to his only shoulder. "Oh dear, we may have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan would gladly give his heart for the sake of Alfred, it was the least he was willing to do for his lover. Only, what do you do when you don't have one? When the only one you have was frozen over a hudred times over and cracked. Cracked till it became nothing but fine powdery dust. Till it became dust?

He searched his body feverishley for another one. If all his body came in pairs, then his heart would to right? He clawed at his chest, his coat in shreds, till he ripped open his chest, his innards exposed, threatining to spill out, held back only by the few ribs he had left. No there was no heart. None.

Ivan began to wory, how will Alfred come back if he couldn't give him a heart? He clutched the flakes of skin over his chest, somewhat closing it.

"If I can't give you my heart then someone else will," he whispered to the have decapitated corpse. He put him back in the coffin back in the dug up ground back under the dirt.

Dusting off his hand and standing up on one leg -he used a stick to help him walk- he went in search of a 'heart'.

* * *

**Short chapter but its somewhat of a short story. I hope you Enjoyed~! Till then, See ya~!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first logical place to go to would be the French woman, Francisca's place. She was always going about that stuff so her heart would last a far amount of time plus she was Alfred's mother, but it was also that reason he wouldn't go there. Had it been before, he would have gladley ripped the heart out of his mother's chest. However, now he saw how much he loved her and hurting Alfred or his family further was not his intention.

With that in mind, that also elimanated his father's whom Alfred seemed to take after and his twin brother, Matthew. Too bad, his would have been the most compatible.

That would mean he would have to find someone Alfred didn't know. That was actually easier than it sounded. Ivan knew a lot of people and Alfred didn't so now he was heading over one of those people. Their past together hadn't been the most favorable together so why not? Plus he was a good person-he didn't want Alfred to have a heart of a bad person- so he would understand.

While going there, he took a route that was less popular and favourable but much faster. There were a few others there too. One very unfortunate girl of nine caught sight of Ivan. Forever more will the man haunt her and appear in her nightmares contstantley. Who could blame her though he was a frightful sight. Like a walking corpse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay~! I'm glad to see that someone else likes this twisted story of mine! Only a few more to go! Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Berwald saw him first. His brows furrowed. He took his son by the hand and hantamago by the leash and lead them inside. On his way he told 'wife', Tino. He nodded and then Berwald went inside leaving Tino to stand out there and wait for the appraoching man.

No, 'man' was too generous. It was more of a thimg really. One that could barely walk and talk. But Tino still held held his ground. He crossed his arms over his chest and spread his feet. A rare frown crossed his face. He fought this man once before for his freedom, he wasn't afraid to do it again.

Ivan stood in front of Tino. He attempted to smile his innocent smile but it faltered. Tino was most suprised by this. Ivan always smiled. Always. Then he saw the true sorrow in his eyes.

Tino took him gently but firmly in the hand and led them to the back of his house. There he showed him a true spectacle.

Despite all the snow and cold temperture, Tino had managed to grow sunflowers in Finland. It truly was amazing.

"There grown out of the same ones you gave me." He said softly. Ivan had a great love for sunflowers. This was like a sunflower haven. But more importantly, Tino said he grew them out of the seeds he gave him. That meant he didn't hate him. If Tino didn't then did that mean that there others who didn't hate him either?

Did that mean there was others who loved him?

A new strange feeling blossomed in his chest. A feeling of hope, a feeling of being loved. Tino reached over and picked a flower up and gave it to Ivan.

That day Ivan smiled his first true smile of happiness.

"Svet" he whispered into the flower. Then he ran

He ran as fast as his leg and stick would take him He was clutching sunflower close to his chest, the petals brushing in his face.

He ran not out of urgencey, but out of joy. Tino, rather giving his heart, he showed him his other heart. It was the one Alfred had gaven him when they first fell in love. His other heart, the one he gave Alfred was in heaven with Alfred.

Now Alfred was going to get his heart back and he his.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan repeated the process of digging him out. Though he lacked limbes, he made up for it in enthusiasm.

'_So this is what to feel happy_' he thought. Alfred was truley luckey to feel this way all the time. But now he thought that Alfred would be sad since he had his heart. Ivan didn't want Alfred to to bear that burden.

'_Just a little bit longer a little bit longer_' he thought happily. Finally he had uncovered and brought it up to the surface. He opened the lid and smiled.

Ivan placed a hand on his chest, on his beating heart. Rather than being on his left side, the heart was on the right. He smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

He sunk his hand in his breast deeper and deeper till he had a solid grip on the beating heart, then he ripped it out.

He was about to place it on Alfred's right side but then thought that since it was his own, it should go one the left. This way Alfred can find someone else, rather than Ivan. After all Ivan wasn't planning on staying here any longer.

He pushed the heart in, connecting it to all the veins and arteries. He sealed up the skin. He looked his work. This time, it was perfect. Good, it had to be.

Ivan fell, the sunflower was where he left it, right above his head. He closed his eyes. A genuine smile permanatley marking his features before he turned to a pile of snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred awoke. He looked aroung he was in a coffin. He reached out and to touch the rim of it to make sure it was real. Then he stopped. His hand was not his own. It was Ivan's. He looked to check if his other was the same.

He gasped, he didn't have another one. For a moment he was confused, he looked at himself. Half of his body was missing, the rest of it was replaced by Ivan's.

Then he remembered. He remembered how he died. He looked around for Ivan. His eyes fell on the snow-drift. It was summer and there seemed to be no other snow around. No, it couldn't be right?

He slowley climbed out of the coffin. He reached a tentive hand out toward the seemingly innocent pile of snow. It was warm

Tears ran down Alfred's face. He layed down in the snow, clutching a handful of it to his heart.

~Later…

Two years later Alfred's family finally decided to visit there first son's grave. There were shocked to see dug up, uncovered, and open. There Alferd was laying on a puddle. There was a sunflower field growing there, surrounding him. Clutched to his chest was a snowball.

His father, Arthur, bent down down and reached over to his neck. He brushed the sunflowers out of the way with his other hand. He checked for a pulse.

* * *

**Well there's the end~! I hope you enjoyed. I may do a sequel but maybe not...So yeah. Till then, See ya~!**


End file.
